Satine's Secret
by SuperAzn
Summary: Satine is having a baby but is it Christian's or the Duke's. Also she's marrying someone. Who is it? *ABANDONED* Sorry readers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Un: Enceinte  
  
"Satine, you are having triplets," said the Doctor.  
  
"Are you saying I'm pregnant?" Satine said in shock.  
  
"Oui, Satine," the Doctor replied.  
  
Zidler said serieusement, "You must never tell anyone especially Christian"  
  
"But pourquoi?" asked Satine.  
  
"It might not be his but the Duc."  
  
"Quoi! It can't be it! It mustn't be true! For heaven's sake, I never made amour with him!"  
  
"But remember the night before the opening of 'Spectaculaire Spectaculaire,' the night he violer you?"  
  
"Sil vous plait, Harold, I'm trying to get that memory out of my head."  
  
Satine paused then said, "I have to aller." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Deux: Satine is Manquant  
  
Setting: the Elephant  
  
"Where is Satine, Zidler?" wondered Christian.  
  
"I don't know, Christian," replied Zidler.  
  
Just then, the Duke came in. "WHERE IS THE SPARKLING DIAMOND, ZIDLER"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You! You're hiding her, aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know, you bastard," Christian yelled. Then he easily knocked him out with a single punch.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" screamed Zidler.  
  
"Nothing." 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ Chapter Three~*~  
  
[Setting: Christian's apartment]  
  
CHRISTIAN Satine, you're here. Have you been here this whole, entire time?  
  
SATINE Yes, Christian, I have.  
  
CHRISTIAN Well, why are you hiding here?  
  
SATINE I'm leaving Paris, Christian.  
  
CHRISTIAN What? But why?  
  
SATINE (crying) Come what may, I will love you until my dying day. Good-bye Christian. 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~ Chapter Four~*~  
  
[Setting: The train heading from Paris to New York City.]  
  
SATINE (when her "water" broke) Oh my god!  
  
[The doctor sitting right next to her helps her out.]  
  
DOCTOR Okay you'll need to push as hard as you can, Mademoiselle Satine.  
  
SATINE Okay.  
  
[Satine gives birth to three healthy babies, two boys and one girl.]  
  
[A group of old ladies go to congratulate Satine.]  
  
LADY 1 (holding Satine's older son) What will you this one?  
  
SATINE Adam.  
  
LADY 2 (holding Satine's other son) How about this one?  
  
SATINE (holding her daughter) Maybe I'll name him, Devon. And my little angel girl will be Calista.  
  
Author's note: If you have any private comments please email me at satinefan13@aol.com, feedback is appreciated. Merci. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~ Chapter Five ~*~  
  
[Setting: Satine's apartment in NYC.]  
  
[Three years have passed and Satine was in her room dressing up for her blind date, Darien]  
  
SATINE Okay, you three. I want you to be good while Aunt Marie is here.  
  
ADAM; DEVON; CALISTA Okay, Mum.  
  
[Knock on the door.]  
  
SATINE That must be him.  
  
[Satine opens the door and sees her friend Natalie, Mike, and Darien.]  
  
SATINE (whispering to herself) Christian.  
  
DARIEN Hello Satine.  
  
NATALIE Ready to go?  
  
SATINE Yeah. Just let me tuck Calista in bed.  
  
NATALIE; MIKE; DARIEN Sure.  
  
[Satine goes to Calista's bedroom.]  
  
CALISTA I love you, Mum.  
  
SATINE Adam, Devon, don't wake up your sister. And no bonbons for dinner.  
  
ADAM; DEVON Okay Mum.  
  
[Satine goes back to the living room.]  
  
SATINE Let's go.  
  
***  
  
[Setting: An American restaurant]  
  
DARIEN So you have three children?  
  
SATINE Yes I do, Monsieur Darien.  
  
DARIEN What are their names?  
  
SATINE Adam, Devon, and Calista. They're triplets.  
  
DARIEN Do you know who the father is?  
  
SATINE As a matter of fact, I do. His name is Christian. You see, I was a courtesan at the Moulin Rouge three years ago. I was also known as "The Sparkling Diamond."  
  
DARIEN Oh, I known this story, Mike told it.  
  
SATINE He did?  
  
DARIEN Yes. Natalie told him and then he told me.  
  
SATINE Natalie is such a fucking bitch.  
  
[Four years have passed.]  
  
SATINE Darien, how do you feel about going to France for a vacation?  
  
DARIEN But what about Calista's condition?  
  
SATINE She'll be alright. Now you better get to work before you're late.  
  
CALISTA Bye, Daddy.  
  
DARIEN Bye, my little princess. Now be good at school and stay close to your brothers.  
  
SATINE Vite vite, Adam. Vite vite, Devon. You'll be late for school.  
  
[Three hours have passed and Satine receives a phone call from one of Darien's friends. He told her that at during his duty shift he was shot by a loose criminal. Also he was taken to the nearest hospital and died on the way there.]  
  
SATINE (to herself) I vow that in six years, I will move back to Paris. 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~ Chapter Six ~*~  
  
[Six years have passed.]  
  
[Setting: A train station in Paris]  
  
[Satine returned to Paris and brought the triplets, who were now ten years old, to move there. Once they were in their new apartment, Satine brought them to the Moulin Rouge to meet Zidler, Nini, Marie, and her other friends.]  
  
***  
  
[Setting: The Moulin Rouge]  
  
SATINE Hello, is anyone here? Harold? Marie? Nini?  
  
[The Dressing hall door opens]  
  
ZIDLER Satine, is that you?  
  
SATINE Yes, Harold. Do you remember ten years ago when the doctor said I was pregnant?  
  
ZIDLER Yes I do.  
  
SATINE Well, I would like you to meet Adam, Devon, and the one Adam's carrying is Calista.  
  
FAMILIAR VOICE Satine?  
  
[Christian comes running down a flight of stairs. He got a bit thinner but everything about him was still the same.]  
  
SATINE Christian!  
  
[Calista wakes up.]  
  
CALISTA Who's that man?  
  
DEVON I don't know. Is he dad's brother? He sure looks like him.  
  
ADAM I don't know. Why would Mum be kissing him? 


	7. Chapter 7

~*~ Chapter Seven ~*~  
  
SATINE Kids, this is you're real father.  
  
ADAM; DEVON; CALISTA What!  
  
CHRISTIAN (shocked) Satine, what are you talking about that I'm their father?  
  
SATINE When I left Paris years ago, I was pregnant with your children. Harold told me not to tell you because of the Duke. I'm so sorry Christian.  
  
[Christian turns to Zidler.]  
  
CHRISTIAN Is this true?  
  
[Zidler nods.]  
  
[Calista faints.]  
  
NINI (overhearing the conversation] What's wrong with her?  
  
ADAM Just like Mum, she has a case of tuberculosis.  
  
[Satine runs to Calista and turns to Christian.]  
  
SATINE Christian, do you still live in the apartment?  
  
CHRISTIAN Yes, why?  
  
SATINE I need your help with her medicine.  
  
[Satine turns to Zidler and Nini.]  
  
SATINE Can you watch Adam and Devon and tour them around the place?  
  
ZIDLER; NINI Sure.  
  
***  
  
[Then they headed for Christian's apartment.]  
  
CHRISTIAN How come you never told me?  
  
SATINE I was afraid.  
  
CHRISTIAN Of what?  
  
SATINE I was afraid that I might be giving birth to the Duke's babies.  
  
CHRISTIAN You don't need to worry about him anymore because he got married.  
  
SATINE To who?  
  
CHRISTIAN To someone named Lisette.  
  
SATINE Lisette?  
  
***  
  
[Setting: Christian's apartment]  
  
SATINE Christian, you need to inject this needle into to her arm carefully.  
  
CHRISTIAN Okay.  
  
[Calista wakes up.]  
  
CALISTA Mum.  
  
[The doorbell rings. It was Adam and Devon.]  
  
[Adam and Devon run to Calista to see if she's okay.]  
  
ADAM; DEVON; CALISTA I love you, Dad. 


	8. Chapter 8

~*~ Chapter Seven ~*~  
  
[Two years have passed. At this time Christian and Satine were married.]  
  
DEVON Mum, Dad, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Annette.  
  
ANNETTE It is a pleasure to meet you.  
  
CHRISTIAN Adam, have you seen Calista?  
  
ADAM Yeah, she's taking a nap.  
  
SATINE When she wakes up, tell her to dress up.  
  
She then turns to Annette.  
  
SATINE Would you like to come to a wedding on Saturday?  
  
ANNETTE Yes. Is Devon going to be in it?  
  
DEVON Well yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ADAM Calista, get into your dress.  
  
CALISTA Okay, Adam.  
  
ADAM Feeling better?  
  
CALISTA Yeah. Who's our visitor?  
  
ADAM Hayden's sister, Annette.  
  
CALISTA She IS!! Is Hayden with her?  
  
ADAM (laughing) No. Do you like him or something?  
  
CALISTA No I don't.  
  
ADAM You're lying.  
  
CALISTA No I'm not.  
  
ADAM Calista, I always know when you are lying, and you know that.  
  
CALISTA (sigh) You're right Adam.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ANNETTE Hey Calista.  
  
CALISTA Hi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adam and Devon were watching Annette and Calista.  
  
ADAM Devon, do you think you can hook up, Hayden with Calista?  
  
DEVON Why?  
  
ADAM Because she has a crush on him, idiot.  
  
DEVON But it would seem weird for Calista to go out with.  
  
Before he could finish the sentence, Satine and Christian came in.  
  
SATINE Go out with who?  
  
ADAM Oh, no one.  
  
DEVON Liar!! Calista wants to go out with Hayden, Annette's brother.  
  
CHRISTIAN (puzzled) Well, why can't she go out with him?  
  
DEVON Mom, Dad, you never seen this guy. For heaven's sake, he is Annette's twin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ANNETTE Guess what.  
  
CALISTA What?  
  
ANNETTE Hayden's coming over later. 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I know I didn't put one of these for my other chapters so far. So I'll just get this over with right now. Satine, Christian, Zidler, and any other characters from the movie are owned by the fabulous Baz Lurhmann. The characters I own are Adam, Devon, Calista, Annette, Lisette, Natalie, Mike, Darien, Hayden, Brian*, Mark*, Christophe*, Matt*, and Rodrigue*.  
  
*appear in later chapters  
  
~*~Chapter 9~*~  
  
Calista opened the door since someone was knocking. It was Hayden and Annette's parents.  
  
Hayden said, "Hey Calista."  
  
Calista replied smiling, "Hi Hayden."  
  
Satine started coming into the living room saying, "Calista, it's time to." and paused. "Lisette?!"  
  
The blond lady standing next to Hayden yelled in shock, "Satine?!"  
  
Christian then came in and stared at the tall middle-aged man standing next to Lisette. "Duke?!"  
  
The man was indeed the Duke who invested on the Moulin Rouge years ago. He said in his funny yet annoying voice, "Penniless Writer?!"  
  
Satine said in defense of Christian, "His name is Christian, you IDIOT!!!! Are you Annette's parents?"  
  
Lisette and the Duke nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Annette asked wondering, "What's up with them?"  
  
Hayden answered, "Dad told me that before we were born something happened between all of them.  
  
Calista then asked, "Then why is he calling my dad, a penniless writer?"  
  
Adam replied, "There was a play called 'Spectacular Spectacular' and mom was the star of the show."  
  
"Yeah and Dad was the investor," Annette added.  
  
Devon said, "All right but what about your mom, Lisette?"  
  
Hayden replied, "I really don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lisette yelled, "Annette, Hayden, we're leaving."  
  
Hayden cried out to Lisette, "Just give me one minute."  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update the story for a while. I was really busy editing the newly made chapters in my notebook. I know this chapter was short but I promise the next ones will be much longer. 


End file.
